guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lieutenant Shagu
Soc skills confirmed with SoC -- (talk) 12:32, 3 November 2006 (CST) Drops This guy's drop chance blows. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:06, 28 January 2007 (CST) Heh Hehehe, Lieutenant Shag-U, hehaheha. -Isidore :I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thought this... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 05:13, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Spawning during A Fool's Luck and The Foolhardy Father This guy spawns during these quests, though this page and Shagu's Anthem previously said he could not spawn while they were active; proof is the image below. I've removed the note from both pages. :An anon just put in a note about him not appearing during The Foolhardy Father. I took it out; the above picture is proof that it is at least not completely correct. IIRC, at the time the photo was taken, I had gotten to that step of the quest, zoned, and come back, so it's possible that Shagu does not appear unless you have already completed step 3, "Defeat Sevad's Boys." ::Further testing with a new char makes it look like you must have completed step 3 of The Foolhardy Father, "Defeat Sevad's boys", to get Shagu to spawn if that quest is in your quest log. I hate putting vaguely informed stuff like this on a wiki page, so I'll add some gibberish and the research needed tag. Issa Dabir 05:01, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Quests / spawn It would appear that he doesn't spawn if you have A Fool's Luck and / or The Foolhardy Father in your quest log and haven't completed them... I hadn't started either quest and he didn't spawn, but upon abandoning both he now spawns. In another comment the person had completed the quests, but hadn't gotten the reward, and the boss still spawns. Farming How have you guys done it? I'm using a 55 Necro and the 20 corsairs surrounding him always aggro at the same time and slaughter me. What am I doing wrong? Phalmatticus 13:27, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :He's in the same group! you attack him or the corsairs around him and they will all aggro. They are a difficult bunch, combining conditions, enchantment removal etc. Plus shagu can hit hard. A UW solo trap build can take him out, but its hard to get him on them directly, plus, with his possé, its hard even to reach him unless you take them out first ::perma sliver him to death. Any1 have an idea how big his drop rate is? I want his shield, be he aint dropping it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::Any green has a drop rate of below 1%, and three times zero is still not a lot. Triple Green Drop is bull :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You sure? I mean, the scar eater drops his green much more. I got 3 in the time I needed to farm 1 of this guys green. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You gotta count kills, not minutes. Other than that; I've once farmed Exuro ~30 times and got no less than eight of the damned greens, which I not much later sold to the Merchant. Later on, I thought "Ohi, lets farm an Ele elite toem!!1", and so I did. Well over 50 kills, and a mere one green. gfg random. My point here is that any green drop has a small chance to drop, and sometimes you get stupidly lucky. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Viper, I count kills, not minutes. And my oppinion stays exacly the same. Some bosses drop more then others. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC)